Aime-toi autant que je t'aime
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Lucrezia est enfin revenu à Rome. Soulagée d'être revenu près de Cesare et du reste de sa famille, mais aussi attristée d'avoir du quitter Paolo, elle se console avec son enfant, son bébé qu'elle aime tant. Quand un soir Cesare la rejoint, elle comme lui s'interroge sur l'avenir qui les attends, loin des personnes qu'ils aiment...


**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un petit OS, tout petit, encore et toujours sur The Borgias et sur Lucrezia et Cesare :D Ce n'est pas un OS très long, je l'ai écrit sous l'inspi donnée par une chanson et par la nostalgie, Lucrezia me manquait elle et son point de vu :) J'ai aussi du mettre plus en avant la relation de Paolo/Lucrezia dans ce OS, et même si je n'ai rien contre Paolo, cela m'embête un peu car pour moi Lucrezia ne peut être qu'avec Cesare. Mais c'était essentiel au texte, hélas, donc... **

**Vous avez du remarquer que je réponds aux reviews d'un OS sur The Borgias dans le suivant que je poste, donc si vous voulez posez des questions, vous aurez votre réponse dans le OS suivant :) **

**J'espère donc que ce petit texte sans prétention vous plaira et sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! :D**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Sadi : **Seigneur merci pour cette magnifique review, je crois que je ne te remercierai jamais assez ! :D Merci vraiment, je suis heureuse de voir qu'on apprécient mon écriture, cela fait cinq ans que j'écris et je peux te dire qu'au début c'était pas fameux mais je suis heureuse, vraiment, de voir que je me suis améliorée avec le temps, assez pour que des lecteurs me laisse des reviews aussi touchantes et gentilles que les tiennes :D

En effet, comment ne pas écrire sur cet épisode ? Il est tellement merveilleux ! Finalement, je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour l'instant pour des OS sur la saison 1 alors je me lance tout de suite dans la saison 2 avec ce nouvel OS je vais donc bientôt écrire des OS concentrés uniquement sur Cesare/Juan, Lucrezia/Juan où Juan seul, bien que je travaillerais toujours le Cesare/Lucrezia car écrire un texte sans eux, c'est inimaginable pour moi, mais il y'a des scènes dont j'aimerais travailler le point de vu J'envisage pour l'instant 6 OS, courts et longs, sur Lucrezia/Cesare qui reprendront les scènes de la saison 2, 2 OS Lucrezia/Juan, 1 OS Juan et 1 OS Cesare/Juan. Mais d'autres idées peuvent me venir, en revanche j'ai des idées pour après la saison 3 que j'ai hâte de travailler :D

Oh merci pour ces adorables compliments, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir que mon travail est appréciée à ce point ! Oui j'ai voulu mettre le lien avec la vraie première scène d'amour entre Cesare et Lucrezia à travers celle là, on pourrait même dire que ce n'est pas tout à fait un rêve mais aussi une prémonition hein ? XD

En effet c'est mon OS le plus long ! Il m'a demandée un peu plus de temps et de travail mais je vois que cela a payée et j'en suis si contente ! Pour moi aussi Cesare devait être le premier pour elle, surtout vis-à-vis de ce viol horrible en effet, c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai écrit « Un ange dans la nuit noire ». C'est un peu un lot de consolation pour les pauvres fans XD

Ahhhh la fin ! Quand mon amie m'a parlée de ce cours de philo, c'est idée m'est venu en tête :D Une manière parfaite d'avoir notre fantasme à toutes sans respecter l'histoire d'origine, car si il y'a une chose que je déteste, c'est ne pas respecter l'histoire quand elle est si parfaite XD Donc j'ai trouvée une alternative. Moi aussi je trouve cela passionnant et j'aurais adorée assister à ce cours :D Merci, merci infiniment pour tes compliments, comme toujours ils me donnent tellement envie d'écrire ! Ce nouvel OS n'est pas autant travaillé, je l'ai écrit en écoutant une chanson qui me faisait penser à leur couple et parce que j'ai eu un brin de nostalgie du point de vue de Lucrezia et aussi parce que je trouve la phrase de Lucrezia importante dans cette scène en tout cas je croise les doigts pour ce petit texte te plaise ! :D Et merci encore de lire tout mes OS sur The Borgias, j'avoue qu'à chaque fois que j'en poste un, je guète ta review et à chaque fois c'est un immense plaisir de les lire, ça me motive à fond pour la suite ! Merci encore alors et je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour « Aime-toi autant que je t'aime » :D

**Chlorophyllia : **Ah ah je suis cruelle ! XD Désolée pour les fautes de grammaire, ce n'est pas mon point fort hélas :'( mais je suis très heureuse que mon OS t'ait plu et merci pour tes gentils encouragements ! :D J'espère que mes prochains textes te plairont tout autant )

Elle ne se lasserait jamais de le regarder. Il était l'être le plus magnifique qui lui a été donnée de voir. Plus beau encore son Paolo, son Narcisse. Plus beau même que son cher frère Cesare et elle ne pensaient pas cela possible. Mais elle n'était peut-être pas objective, après tout. N'était-elle pas la mère de cet enfant ? Les mères voient toujours leurs bébés plus beaux qu'ils ne le sont.

Il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Paolo. Le petit Giovanni avait presque tout d'elle. Cesare disait qu'il avait les mêmes jouent pleines de bébé qu'elle à son âge et il avait déjà ses fins cheveux blonds, si rare dans les familles espagnoles et italiennes. Il avait son teint clair. Rien de la peau basanée de Paolo, ses cheveux et ses yeux sombres. Physiquement, Giovanni était plus le fils de sa mère que celui de son père, plus un Borgia qu'un Corletti. Lucrezia espéra qu'il aurait le caractère doux et gentil de son père. Et qu'il n'aurait surtout pas l'ambition et le côté impitoyable qui semblait si propre aux hommes de la famille Borgia.

Lucrezia ne se rendait pas toujours compte qu'elle avait quitté Pesaro. Des fois, elle s'y croyait encore, guettant avec anxiété le bruit de son mari qui rentrait de la chasse. Il fallait qu'elle cesse cela. Elle était libérée à jamais de Giovanni Sforza, de ce monstre. Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas s'être enfui quand elle était là-bas, pour courir allez prévenir son père. Elle avait pris sur elle et souffert pour que son père et sa famille bénéficient de l'appui des Sforza en cas de guerre. Et lorsque la guerre était arrivée, les Sforza n'avait pas levé un doigt pour aider les Borgia. Comme elle avait été furieuse, tout comme ses frères et leur père. Elle avait souffert pour rien. Elle qui avait tant de fois voulu s'échapper dans la nuit, prendre un cheval et courir à Rome pour retrouver les bras aimants de son frère Cesare, l'accueil chaleureux de ses parents, la douceur rassurante de son lit et de sa chambre. Elle n'en avait rien fait… pour absolument rien.

Lucrezia chassa ses pensées sombres. Au moins, elle avait su rendre ses derniers mois plus doux grâce à Paolo. Et aux chutes qu'ils avaient fait faire à son époux. Elle n'avait plus eu à subir le devoir conjugal qu'il lui imposait. Elle pouvait passer des nuits agréables dans l'amour et la tendresse de Paolo. Quitter son Narcisse a été son seul regret. Est-ce qu'elle le reverrait un jour ? Probablement pas et cela lui chagrinait le cœur. Elle aurait tant aimée qu'il voit son fils, au moins une fois. Et le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Mais au moins, elle pouvait se consoler avec l'enfant qu'il lui avait donné, ce magnifique trésor. Et elle était comblée d'être rentrer à Rome, chez elle, d'avoir retrouver les siens. De pouvoir de nouveau passer de longues heures à discuter avec Cesare, à être près de lui. Pouvoir de nouveau chahuter avec Juan, même si celui-ci semblait maintenant bien plus intéressé par la guerre que de s'amuser avec elle. Retrouver ses parents, aussi. Elle était heureuse, désormais, et il valait mieux oublier le passé.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et elle sut immédiatement que c'était Cesare et son sourire s'élargit. Lucrezia savait parfaitement différencié les pas de ses proches. Son père marchait rapidement et mais lourdement à cause de sa longue robe de pape qui frôlait le sol, Juan avait le pas léger et insouciant, sautant souvent des marches d'escaliers. Et Cesare marchait tranquillement, de façon assurée, pas trop vite, pas trop lentement. Lucrezia sentit qu'il était entré dans la pièce et qu'il s'approchait et il apparut en effet devant le berceau, observant le bébé avec un air attendri. Plus beau que Cesare était-ce peut-être un peu exagéré. Son frère avait une beauté féline et puissante. Une beauté qui fascinait, une beauté sombre. Mais Lucrezia aimait surtout la beauté qu'elle voyait dans son regard. Elle reposa les yeux sur son enfant avec amour.

- Puis-je le prendre ? Chuchota Cesare.

- Et le réveiller ? Répondit-elle tout bas elle aussi, avec douceur. Ce serait vraiment cruel.

Elle bougea un peu le lit du bébé, afin de bercer doucement Giovanni, qui ne se réveilla absolument pas.

- Oh… Alors, c'est toi qu je prendrais dans mes bras, dit malicieusement Cesare en écartant les draps fin du berceau et en s'approchant d'elle.

Il vint se placer derrière elle et mit ses mains sur ses bras et elle rit doucement tandis qu'il posait doucement sa joue contre sa tempe. Elle sentait sa barbe la picoter et elle adorait cela. Autant qu'elle aimait les mains chaudes et tendres qui serrait affectueusement ses bras tandis que Cesare collait son corps contre le sien. Qu'est-ce que cela lui avait manqué, cette proximité, cette chaleur ! Elle aimait tendrement Paolo mais elle aimait autant Cesare… Si ce n'est plus. D'une manière différente, d'un amour qui s'étalait sur des années. Il était le seul à la connaître encore mieux qu'elle-même. C'est comme si il lisait dans ses pensées. Et elle en faisait autant pour lui.

- Redis-le moi, mon âme… Qui est son père ? Fit Cesare d'une voix grave en parlant du bébé.

Lucrezia lui avait brièvement parler de Paolo quand elle était arrivée à Rome, enceinte, et qu'il l'avait cachée dans un couvent le temps que le problème de l'annulation du mariage avec Giovanni Sforza se règle, bien qu'elle avait du y faire une apparition pour vraiment en être libérée.

- Un palefrenier. Paolo, répondit-elle avec tendresse au souvenir de son amant.

Cesare était le seul à qui elle avait osé avoué l'identité du père de Giovanni. Jamais elle ne l'aurait dit à son père où à Juan. De toute manière, ni l'un ni l'autre ne posait de questions. Père savait que Sforza n'était pas le père de Giovanni mais il ne voulait pas savoir la vérité. Quand à Juan, il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Giovanni Sforza. Et il valait mieux qu'il en reste ainsi. Elle avait un peu parlé d'un amant à sa mère sans entrer dans les détails. Seul Cesare connaissait la vérité, toute l'histoire. Elle savait que jamais il n'irait la trahir auprès de Juan. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne la jugerait pas, lui qui savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'elle avait souffert là-bas, à Pesaro.

Ca aussi, elle lui avait raconté. Quand l'annulation de mariage fut enfin officielle et qu'il vint le lui annoncé au couvent de Sainte-Cécile, elle s'était effondré de bonheur dans ses bras, en pleurant, pleurant de joie pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Cesare l'avait serré contre lui et l'avait emmené au lit pour qu'elle se repose. Elle était à son huitième mois de grossesse et de trop fortes émotions ne pouvait que lui faire du mal. Il s'était allongé près d'elle et alors elle avait sentit le besoin de parler à Cesare, d'enfin lui raconter ce qu'elle avait enduré. Alors elle avait commencée à raconter et il ne l'avait pas interrompu ni bouger. Pendant son récit, elle avait sentit la main de son frère prendre la sienne et la serrer, la serrant de plus en plus fort à mesure que son histoire avançait, seul témoignage de sa colère intérieur. A la fin, elle était vidée, épuisée d'avoir tant pleurée mais aussi soulagée de savoir que l'être dans lequel elle avait le plus confiance, l'être qui la rassurait le plus au monde entier, connaissait enfin toute la vérité. Cacher des choses à Cesare lui était monstrueux, elle se sentait horriblement mal après. Enfin, elle avait tout dit. Cesare s'était alors levé et lui avait embrassé tendrement le front, la joue, essuyant ses larmes de ses lèvres et lui caressant les cheveux de l'autre main. A force de ses gestes de tendresse, elle commençait à s'endormir mais avant qu'elle s'assoupisse, elle entendit Cesare murmurer avec dureté et une rage à peine contenue :

« Je te jure, ma soeur, qu'il paiera de sa vie ce qu'il t'a fait endurer. Que pour chaque larme que tu as versée à cause de lui, il en versera autant mais ce sera des larmes de sang ».

- Mais je l'appelais Narcisse tant son visage était divin, continua-t-elle en riant et en se tournant pour regarder Cesare, qui gardait une mine mi-songeuse mi-lugubre.

- Dois-je le jalouser ? Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, mécontent lui parut-il.

Lucrezia se retourna vers lui, un tantinet surprise. Pensait-il vraiment qu'un jour un homme pourrait prendre sa place dans son cœur ? Cesare était la véritable stabilité de sa vie, le roc auquel elle pouvait s'accrocher, envers et contre tout. Même son Paolo ne pouvait rien face à cela. Il pouvait… prendre une autre place dans son cœur. Très grande, cela dit. Une place vide, désormais.

Son regard se reposa sur l'enfant et un élan de tristesse la saisit.

- Tu as lu les grands auteurs, mon frère. Tu dois savoir qu'un tel amour est impossible, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Les amours impossibles… Murmura Cesare d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Une fois qu'on y à goûter, on ne peut plus s'en passer.

Il ne parlait pas qu'elle et elle sentaient. Sans doute faisait-il référence à cette soeur Martha à qui il avait donné son cœur et qui autrefois s'appelait Ursula Bonadeo. Cesare lui avait raconté aussi son histoire avec cette femme et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de la mépriser, quand bien même elle prenait bien soin d'elle et de son enfant, et que son aide avait été précieuse pour l'accouchement. Lucrezia ne pouvait quand même pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Elle faisait du mal à Cesare. Et cela, Lucrezia ne pouvait le tolérer. Et puis, ce n'était pas une femme pour lui. Il méritait mieux que cela, bien mieux. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, Lucrezia n'avait pas encore vu de femme qui serait bien pour lui. Aucune ne le comprendrait et ne le soutiendrait comme elle, elle le faisait. Et elle savait qu'il aurait besoin de cela.

Il en aurait besoin quand il douterait de lui-même et elle savait qu'à cause de leur père, cela arriverait tôt où tard, même si Cesare connaissait rarement le doute. Quand il devrait surmonter le mépris que lui impose les actes que leur père le pousse à faire. Il faudrait alors qu'on lui rappel qui il est au fond de lui, un homme merveilleux, au cœur généreux et au courage sans limite qui méritait plus qu'une vie de cardinal, une vie qu'il détestait tant. Il faudrait qu'on lui rappel qu'il est aimé et soutenu, et qu'il devait avoir confiance en lui. Et ce n'était certainement pas cette idiote d'Ursula où de Soeur Martha qui passait son temps à pleurnicher qui allait le faire. Non, ce serait elle qui s'en chargerait. Et personne d'autre. Personne ne saurait comment s'y prendre.

- Il est quelqu'un… que ton cœur doit apprendre à aimer, Cesare. Avant de pouvoir aimer qui que ce soit.

Lucrezia le sentit intrigué et il demanda :

- Et ce quelqu'un, quel est-il ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et prit la main de Cesare dans les siennes, la caressant doucement et l'observant, ses doigts minces auquel elle tenait tant, cette paume douce qui la rassurait quand elle en avait besoin. Mais lui aussi avait besoin d'elle.

- Toi, mon frère.

« Aime-toi autant que je t'aime » faillit-elle dire mais elle se retenu, ayant une légère envie de rire. Si il s'aimait à ce point, il deviendrait l'être le plus vaniteux et le plus arrogant qui soit ! Non, cet amour, c'est elle qui devait le lui donner et à elle seule.

Ils ne parlèrent plus, se contentant de regarder l'enfant, la main de Cesare toujours dans celles de Lucrezia. Se berçant l'un contre l'autre, chacun remuant les pensées qui les tourmentait au sujet de Paolo, d'Ursula, de leur père, de l'avenir.

Mais en restant près l'un de l'autre, c'est comme si ils se juraient silencieusement d'être toujours présents l'un pour l'autre, qu'importe qu'ils devraient affronter.


End file.
